


habits

by blazeofglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Post-Break Up, almost poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is gone and Grantaire is <i>fine.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	habits

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will write a Grantaire-centric fic where he is not sad and addicted to drugs... But Lana Del Rey is on and this was begging to be written.

You wish you could say that the drugs make everything make sense, but that’d be a lie. They make everything more confusing. They muddle your thoughts and strip you down and lay you bare.

They make you forget. For a minute, it’s as if he does not exist.

You forget blonde hair, you forget tired blue eyes. You forget eyeliner smudges and red coats. You forget that perfect smile and those white teeth. You forget warm hugs and rough kisses. You forget him, and it’s almost enough.

For a minute, he is gone. And the drugs fade, but there are always more waiting—and in another minute, he will be gone again.

His name is on your phone and you almost want to call until the forgetting kicks in again. You know this is the only thing keeping you sane.

You’re almost okay.


End file.
